Faraon III/2
Rozdział drugi Ogromna świta jego świątobliwości wciąż stała w sali poczekalnej, ale jakby rozłupana na dwie części. Z jednej strony Herhor, Mefres i kilku arcykapłanów starszych wiekiem, z drugiej - wszyscy jenerałowie, wszyscy urzędnicy cywilni i przeważna ilość młodszych kapłanów. Orli wzrok faraona w jednej chwili dostrzegł ten rozdział dostojników i w sercu młodego władcy zapaliła się radosna duma. "I otóż nie dobywając miecza odniosłem zwycięstwo!..." - pomyślał. A cywilni i wojskowi dostojnicy coraz dalej i wyraźniej odsuwali się od Herhora i Mefresa. Nikt bowiem nie wątpił, że obaj arcykapłani, dotychczas najpotężniejsi w państwie, nie posiadają łaski nowego faraona. Teraz pan przeszedł do sali jadalnej, gdzie przede wszystkim zastanowiła go liczba usługujących kapłanów i - półmisków. - Ja mam to wszystko zjeść? - zapytał nie ukrywając zdziwienia. Wówczas kapłan czuwający nad kuchnią objaśnił faraona, że potrawy, których nie zużytkuje jego świątobliwość, idą na ofiarę dla dynastii. I to mówiąc wskazał na szereg posągów ustawionych wzdłuż sali. Pan spojrzał na posągi, które wyglądały, jakby im nic nie dawano potem na kapłanów, których cera była świeża, jakby oni wszystko zjadali, i - zażądał piwa tudzież żołnierskiego chleba z czosnkiem. Starszy kapłan osłupiał, ale powtórzył rozkaz młodszemu. Młodszy zawahał się, ale powtórzył zlecenie chłopcom i dziewczętom. Chłopcy w pierwszej chwili, zdawało się, że nie wierzą własnym uszom; wnet jednak rozbiegli się po całym pałacu. Zaś w kwadrans później wrócili wystraszeni, szepcząc kapłanom, że nigdzie nie ma żołnierskiego chleba i czosnku... Faraon uśmiechnął się i zapowiedział, ażeby od tej pory nie brakło w jego kuchniach prostych potraw. Potem zjadł gołąbka, kawałek ryby, pszenną bułkę i popił to winem. Przyznał w duchu, że jedzenie było zrobione dobrze, a wino cudowne. Nie mógł jednak opędzić się myśli, że kuchnia dworska musi pochłaniać nadzwyczajne sumy. Spaliwszy kadzidła na cześć przodków władca udał się do królewskiego gabinetu celem wysłuchania raportów. Pierwszym był Herhor. Skłonił się przed panem daleko niżej, aniżeli zrobił to witając go, i z wielkim wzruszeniem powinszował zwycięstwa nad Libijczykami. - Rzuciłeś się - mówił - wasza świątobliwość, na Libijczyków jak Tyfon na nędzne namioty błąkających się po pustyni. Wygrałeś wielką bitwę z bardzo małymi stratami i jednym zamachem boskiego miecza zakończyłeś wojnę, której końca my, ludzie zwyczajni, nie umieliśmy dopatrzeć. Faraon czuł, że jego niechęć do Herhora zaczyna słabnąć. - Dlatego - ciągnął arcykapłan - najwyższa rada błaga waszą świątobliwość, abyś dla walecznych pułków przeznaczył dziesięć talentów nagrody... Ty zaś sam, naczelny wodzu, pozwól, ażeby obok imienia twego kładziono napis: "Zwycięski"!... Licząc na młodość faraona Herhor przesadził w pochlebstwie. Pan ochłonął z upojenia i nagle odparł: - Jakiż przydomek dalibyście mi, gdybym zniósł armię asyryjską i zapełnił świątynie bogactwami Niniwy i Babilonu?... "Więc on wciąż myśli o tym?..." - rzekł w sobie arcykapłan. Faraon zaś, jakby na potwierdzenie jego obaw, zmienił przedmiot rozmowy i zapytał: - Ile też mamy wojska?... - Tu, pod Memfisem?... - Nie, w całym Egipcie. - Wasza świątobliwość miał dziesięć pułków... - mówił arcykapłan. - Dostojny Nitager na granicy wschodniej ma piętnaście... Dziesięć jest na południu, gdyż zaczyna niepokoić się Nubia... Zaś pięć stoją garnizonami po całym kraju. - Razem czterdzieści - rzekł po namyśle faraon. - Ileż to będzie żołnierzy? - Około sześćdziesięciu tysięcy... Pan zerwał się z fotelu. - Sześćdziesiąt zamiast stu dwudziestu?... - krzyknął. - Co to znaczy?... Co wy zrobiliście z moją armią?... - Nie ma środków na utrzymanie większej liczby... - O bogowie!... - mówił faraon chwytając się za głowę. - Ależ nas za miesiąc napadną Asyryjczycy!... Przecież my jesteśmy rozbrojeni... - Z Asyrią mamy wstępny traktat - wtrącił Herhor. - Kobieta mogłaby tak odpowiedzieć, ale nie minister wojny - uniósł się pan. - Co znaczy traktat, za którym nie stoi armia?... Przecież dziś zgniotłaby nas połowa wojsk, jakimi rozporządza król Assar. - Racz uspokoić się, świątobliwy panie. Na pierwszą wieść o zdradzie Asyryjczyków mielibyśmy pół miliona wojowników. Faraon roześmiał mu się w twarz. - Co?... Skąd?... Ty oszalałeś, kapłanie!... Grzebiesz się w papyrusach, aleja siedm lat służę w wojsku i prawie nie ma dnia, ażebym nie odbywał musztry czy manewrów... Jakim sposobem w ciągu paru miesięcy będziesz miał półmilionową armię?... - Cała szlachta wystąpi... - Co mi po twojej szlachcie!... Szlachta to nie żołnierze. Dla półmilionowej armii trzeba co najmniej stu pięćdziesięciu pułków, a my, jak sam mówisz, mamy ich czterdzieści... Gdzież więc ci ludzie, którzy dziś pasą bydło, orzą ziemię, lepią garnki albo piją i próżnują w swoich dobrach, gdzie nauczą się wojskowego rzemiosła?... Egipcjanie są lichym materiałem na żołnierzy, wiem o tym, bo przecież widuję ich co dzień... Libijczyk, Grek, Cheta już dzieckiem będąc strzela z łuku i procy i doskonale włada maczugą; zaś po upływie roku uczy się porządnie maszerować. Ale Egipcjanin dopiero po czterech latach pracy maszeruje jako tako. Prawda, że z mieczem i włócznią oswaja się we dwa lata, ale na trafne rzucanie pocisków i czterech mu za mało... Więc po upływie kilku miesięcy moglibyście wystawić nie armię, lecz półmilionową bandę, którą w okamgnieniu rozwaliłaby druga banda, asyryjska. Bo choć pułki asyryjskie są liche i źle wymusztrowane, lecz żołnierz asyryjski umie miotać kamienie i strzały, rąbać i kłuć, a nade wszystko posiada impet dzikiego zwierzęcia, czego łagodnemu Egipcjaninowi całkiem brakuje. My rozbijamy nieprzyjaciół tym, że nasze karne i wyćwiczone pułki są jak tarany: trzeba wybić połowę żołnierzy, nim zepsuje się kolumna. Lecz gdy nie ma kolumny, nie ma egipskiej armii. - Mądrą prawdę mówi wasza świątobliwość - rzekł Herhor do zadyszanego faraona. - Tylko bogowie posiadają taką znajomość rzeczy... Ja także wiem, że siły Egiptu są słabe, że dla stworzenia ich trzeba wielu lat pracy... Z tego właśnie powodu chcę zawrzeć traktat z Asyrią. - Przecie już zawarliście... - Tymczasowy. Sargon bowiem widząc chorobę waszego ojca, a lękając się waszej świątobliwości, odłożył zawarcie właściwego traktatu do waszego wstąpienia na tron. Faraon znowu wpadł w gniew. - Co?... - zawołał. - Więc oni naprawdę myślą o zagarnięciu Fenicji?... I sądzą, że ja podpiszę hańbę mojego panowania?... Złe duchy opętały was wszystkich!... Audiencja była skończona. Herhor tym razem upadł na twarz, a wracając od pana rozważał w sercu swoim: "Jego świątobliwość wysłuchał raportu, więc nie odrzuca moich usług... Powiedziałem mu, że musi podpisać traktat z Asyrią, więc najcięższa sprawa skończona... Namyśli się, zanim Sargon znowu do nas przyjedzie... Ależ to lew, a nawet nie lew, ale słoń rozhukany, ten młodzieniec... A przecież dlatego tylko został faraonem, że jest wnukiem arcykapłana!... Jeszcze nie zrozumiał, że te same ręce, które go wzniosły tak wysoko..." W przedsionku dostojny Herhor zatrzymał się, dumał nad czymś, w końcu, zamiast do siebie, poszedł do królowej Nikotris. W ogrodzie nie było kobiet ani dzieci, tylko z rozrzuconych pałacyków dochodziły jęki. To kobiety należące do domu zmarłego faraona opłakiwały tego, który odszedł na Zachód. Żal ich, zdaje się, był szczery. Tymczasem do gabinetu nowego władcy przyszedł najwyższy sędzia. - Co mi powiesz, wasza dostojność? - zapytał pan. - Kilka dni temu zdarzył się niezwykły wypadek pod Tebami - odparł sędzia. - Jakiś chłop zamordował żonę i troje dzieci i sam utopił się w poświęconej sadzawce. - Oszalał? - Zdaje się, że zrobił to z głodu. Faraon się zamyślił. - Dziwny wypadek - rzekł - ale ja chciałbym usłyszeć co innego. Jakie występki zdarzają się najpospoliciej w tych czasach? Najwyższy sędzia wahał się. - Mów śmiało - rzekł pan, już zniecierpliwiony - i niczego nie ukrywaj przede mną. Wiem, że Egipt zapadł w bagnisko, chcę go wydobyć, a więc muszę znać wszystko złe... - Najczęstszymi... najzwyklejszymi występkami są bunty... Ale tylko pospólstwo buntuje się... - pośpieszył dodać sędzia. - Słucham - wtrącił pan. - W Kosen - mówił sędzia - zbuntował się pułk mularzy i kamieniarzy, którym na czas nie dano rzeczy potrzebnych. W Sochem chłopstwo zabiło pisarza zbierającego podatki... W Melcatis i Pi-Hebit także chłopi zburzyli domy fenickich dzierżawców... Pod Kasa nie chcieli poprawiać kanału twierdząc, że za tą robotę należy im się płaca od skarbu... Wreszcie w kopalniach porfiru skazańcy pobili dozorców i chcieli gromadą uciekać w stronę morza... - Wcale nie zaskoczyły mnie wiadomości odparł faraon. - Ale co ty myślisz o nich? - Przede wszystkim trzeba ukarać winnych... - A ja myślę, że przede wszystkim trzeba dawać pracującym to, co im się należy - rzekł pan. - Głodny wół kładzie się na ziemi, głodny koń chwieje się na swych nogach i wzdycha... Możnaż więc żądać, aby głodny człowiek pracował i nie objawiał, że mu jest źle?... Zatem wasza świątobliwość... Pentuer utworzy radę do zbadania tych rzeczy - przerwał faraon. - Tymczasem nie chcę, aby karano... - Ależ w takim razie wybuchnie bunt ogólny!... - zawołał przerażony sędzia. Faraon oparł brodę na rękach i rozważał. - Ha! - rzekł po chwili - niechże więc sądy robią swoje, tylko... jak najłagodniej. A Pentuer niech jeszcze dziś zbierze radę... Zaiste! - dodał po chwili - łatwiej decydować się w bitwie aniżeli w tym nieporządku, jaki opanował Egipt... Po wyjściu najwyższego sędziego faraon wezwał Tutmozisa. Kazał mu w swym imieniu powitać wojsko wracające znad Sodowych Jezior i rozdzielić dwadzieścia talentów między oficerów i żołnierzy. Następnie pan rozkazał przyjść Pentuerowi, a tymczasem przyjął wielkiego skarbnika. - Chcę wiedzieć - rzekł - jaki jest stan skarbu. - Mamy - odparł dostojnik - w tej chwili za dwadzieścia tysięcy talentów wartości w śpichrzach, oborach, składach i skrzyniach. Ale podatki co dzień wpływają... - I bunty robią się co dzień - dodał faraon. - A jakież są nasze ogólne dochody i wydatki? - Na wojsko wydajemy rocznie dwadzieścia tysięcy talentów... Na świątobliwy dwór dwa do trzech tysięcy talentów miesięcznie... - No?... Cóż dalej?... A roboty publiczne?... - W tej chwili wykonywają się darmo - rzekł wielki skarbnik spuszczając głowę. - A dochody?... - Ile wydajemy, tyle mamy... - szepnął urzędnik. - Więc mamy czterdzieści lub pięćdziesiąt tysięcy talentów rocznie - odparł faraon. - A gdzie reszta?... - W zastawie u Fenicjan, u niektórych bankierów i kupców, wreszcie u świętych kapłanów... - Dobrze - odparł pan. - Ale jest przecie nienaruszalny skarb faraonów w złocie, platynie, srebrze i klejnotach. Ile to wynosi? - To już od dziesięciu lat naruszone i wydane... - Na co?... komu?... - Na potrzeby dworu - odpowiedział skarbnik - na podarunki dla nomarchów i świątyń... - Dwór miał dochody z płynących podatków, a czyliż podarunki mogły wyczerpać skarbiec mojego ojca?... - Oziris-Ramzes, ojciec waszej świątobliwości, był hojny pan i składał wielkie ofiary... - Niby... jak wielkie?... Chcę o tym raz dowiedzieć się... - mówił niecierpliwie faraon. - Dokładne rachunki są w archiwach, ja pamiętam tylko liczby ogólne... - Mów!... - Na przykład świątyniom - odparł wahając się skarbnik - dał Oziris-Ramzes w ciągu szczęśliwego panowania około stu miast, ze sto dwadzieścia okrętów, dwa miliony sztuk bydła, dwa miliony worów zboża, sto dwadzieścia tysięcy koni, ośmdziesiąt tysięcy niewolników, piwa i wina ze dwieście tysięcy beczek, ze trzy miliony sztuk chlebów, ze trzydzieści tysięcy szat, ze trzysta tysięcy kruż miodu, oliwy i kadzideł... A prócz tego tysiąc talentów złota, trzy tysiące srebra, dziesięć tysięcy lanego brązu, pięćset talentów ciemnego brązu, sześć milionów kwiecistych wieńców, tysiąc dwieście posągów boskich i ze trzysta tysięcy sztuk drogich kamieni... Ramzesa III dla świątyń były nierównie większe. Innych liczb na razie nie pamiętam, ale wszystko to jest zapisane... Faraon ze śmiechem podniósł ręce do góry, a po chwili wpadł w gniew i uderzając pięścią w stół zawołał: - Niesłychana rzecz, ażeby garstka kapłanów zużyła tyle piwa, chleba, wieńców i szat mając własne dochody!... Ogromne dochody, które kilkaset razy przewyższają potrzeby tych świętych... - Wasza świątobliwość raczył zapomnieć, że kapłani wspierają dziesiątki tysięcy ubogich, leczą tyluż chorych i utrzymują kilkanaście pułków na koszt świątyń. - Na co im pułki?... Przecież faraonowie korzystają z nich tylko w czasie wojny. Co się tyczy chorych, prawie każdy płaci za siebie albo odrabia, co winien świątyni za kuracją. A ubodzy?... Wszakże oni pracują na świątynie; noszą bogom wodę, przyjmują udział w uroczystościach, a przede wszystkim - należą do robienia cudów. Oni to pod bramami świątyń odzyskują rozum, wzrok i słuch, im leczą się rany, ich nogi i ręce odzyskują władzę, a lud patrząc na podobne dziwowiska tym żarliwiej modli się i hojniejsze składa ofiary bogom... Ubodzy są jakby wołami i owcami świątyń; przynoszą im czysty zysk... - Toteż - ośmielił się wtrącić skarbnik - kapłani nie wydają wszystkich ofiar, ale je zgromadzają i powiększają fundusz... - Na co? - Na jakąś nagłą potrzebę państwa... - Któż widział ten fundusz? - Ja sam - rzekł dostojnik. - Skarby złożone w Labiryncie nie ubywają, ale mnożą się z pokolenia na pokolenie, ażeby w razie... - Ażeby - przerwał faraon - Asyryjczycy mieli co brać, gdy zdobędą Egipt tak pięknie rządzony przez kapłanów!... Dziękuję ci, wielki skarbniku - dodał. - Wiedziałem, że majątkowy stan Egiptu jest zły. Ale nie przypuszczałem, że państwo jest zrujnowane... W kraju bunty, wojska nie ma, faraon w biedzie... Lecz skarbiec w Labiryncie powiększa się z pokolenia na pokolenie!... Gdyby tylko każda dynastia, tylko dynastia, składała tyle podarunków świątyniom, ile dał mój ojciec, już Labirynt posiadałby dziewiętnaście tysięcy talentów złota, około sześćdziesięciu tysięcy talentów srebra, a ileż zbóż, bydła, ziemi, niewolników i miast, ile szat i drogich kamieni, tego nie zliczy najlepszy rachmistrz!... Wielki skarbnik pożegnał władcę zgnębiony. Lecz i faraon nie był kontent: po chwilowym bowiem namyśle zdawało mu się, że zbyt otwarcie rozmawiał ze swymi dostojnikami. Faraon III/2